


Liquid Latex

by Stareena



Series: The ABC's of Kink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Kink Meme, Latex, Liquid Latex, M/M, No Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to play?” A woman wearing all hot pink smiled at Sam. <br/>“I…” He looked over at Gabriel, before glancing back, “I didn’t mean to stare, I’m sorry. But… what is that?”<br/>“Liquid Latex, come on!” She stood up and walked to the ropes, opening them up and inviting Sam and Gabriel both past.<br/>“It would be rude to say no, Sammy.” Gabriel grinned at his boyfriend and winked at the girl, “Besides I for one would LOVE to see you in liquid latex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Latex

It started off innocently enough. Gabriel had taken Sam out in celebration of an exceptionally brutal hunt. Flying him off to… who knows where and getting them a room where they slept for three days. Antsy, Gabriel insisted on taking Sam out on the town.

Which was how they were at a rave.

It was not Sam’s scene. The music was not his style and neither was the clothing, though Gabriel saw to it that they would at least blend in, which was how Sam ended up in a pair of black jeans that were so blousy he could hide a small child in each leg and had more buckles than was legally allowed outside of the Steampunk world. And he was shirtless. While he worked out and was proud that he was physically fit enough to go toe to toe with a Werewolf and come out on the better side of that scene, he wasn’t one of showing off his body either.

His boyfriend, however, did.

Gabe was wearing black jeans and a black fishnet shirt and couldn’t keep his eyes off his 6’4” drink of water. Sam would have much preferred the fishnet shirt himself. Anything to cover himself up.

Alcohol helped. A lot of alcohol to kill his unease of being half naked.

It was on his way back from the bathroom (really, piss trough would be a better name for it) when he noticed that in the VIP section of the warehouse (really, the roped off section that had nicer couches and bottle service) a group of people playing with a black liquid. Thinking it was chocolate, he was about to move on, when he saw a woman peel the black material off her skin.

Color him intrigued.

Apparently being a half-naked moose man standing at the ropes and staring garnered attention from the group.

“Samcicle, where ya been?” Gabriel made his way to his boyfriend and followed his eyes towards the group.

“Want to play?” A woman wearing all hot pink smiled at Sam.

“I…” He looked over at Gabriel, before glancing back, “I didn’t mean to stare, I’m sorry. But… what is that?”

“Liquid Latex, come on!” She stood up and walked to the ropes, opening them up and inviting Sam and Gabriel both past.

“It would be rude to say no, Sammy.” Gabriel grinned at his boyfriend and winked at the girl, “Besides I for one would LOVE to see you in liquid latex.”

“What is it?” Sam asked them walking towards the table.

“It makes things, gloves, tops, dresses, anything you can think of. After it’s cured you can wear it again, if you want to.” The girl sat down as a man passed Sam a bottle of lotion.

“Uh.” Sam looked up for help.

“Rub it on your neck and chest dude.” The man laughed. A woman with purple hair sat forward.

“Let me do it.” She had a big smile on her lips and a glassy quality to her eyes. A quick nod from Gabriel and he passed the bottle to the woman. She took her time smearing it as the others continued to tell him all about this fascinating body paint. The more that he learned about it, the more it was exciting him. Honestly he rather that Gabriel was wearing it but he wasn’t against trying it himself. First time for everything.

“So… tank top?” The guy suggested to Sam.

About to reply, Sam was cut off by Gabriel.

“Collar. A dripping collar.” He grinned. It was a loaded look that had Sam further chubbing. Blinking at his boyfriend, Sam smiled at Hot Pink Woman and nodded.

“What he said.”

“Wanna get in on the painting process?” She asked the angel.

“No, I want to watch.” Gabriel kept his eyes locked on Sam.

“I don’t suppose you two have an open relationship do you?” She glanced between them.

“No.” They said in unison.

“Pity.”

A hair tie was passed to Sam to tie up his hair, “Better safe than sorry.” And paint brushes were passed between Hot Pink and the guy.

“It’s going to feel a little weird, wet mostly, but it will dry quickly.” The guy told him, as he moved behind Sam.

“Okay.” Sam relaxed and closed his eyes. No need to stare at someone less than a few inches in front of him.

It did feel wet, and cold on his neck. He also felt something else, something being wrapped around his throat.

“Masking tape. To help with edges.” Hot Pink said softly before he could start to panic. Not that Gabriel would have allowed anything bad to happen to him.

The painting was quick, it was not a large task that they were working on, however they did go over the same area multiple times. Sam remained as still as possible. He could feel the paint drip onto his chest, one rivulet ran to his left nipple and it caused him to shudder. Something he was certain, Gabriel would be exploring later. Before long Sam was done, drying time included. Opening his eyes, he was looking at a compact mirror being thrust towards him by Hot Pink. Taking it, he looked at himself. He looked as if he were wearing a positioning collar that had tendrils. For a brief moment it reminded him of the black ooze from Leviathans but he liked it all the same.

Smiling up at Hot Pink and thanking them all, Sam stood up and pulled the hair tie out, passing it back. Gabriel leaned over and whispered into Hot Pink’s ear for a moment before passing her something concealed in their hands, before he stood and took Sam by the hand.

Turning, they walked out of the VIP area and back towards the bar. Ordering double scotches for the both of them, Gabriel turned and leaned against the bar and stared up at Sam, biting his lip.

“What?” Sam asked as the bartender placed the glasses in front of them.

“I kinda wish we were at a different kind of club right now Sammoose.” Gabriel picked up his glass and took a swallow, “Seeing you in that is doing things to me.”

“OH?” Sam leaned in, “How so?”

“You in that latex collar, no way to ‘take it off’, so to speak. It’s almost like a permanent reminder of who you belong to.”

Sam’s knees weakened while his cock stiffened.

“Next time I may just paint angel wings on your back.” He kept his eyes on hos boy. Smirking, Sam took a deep drink, “Put you on a leash,” Gabriel closed the gap between them and cupped Sam’s face, “my pet angel.” Sam’s grin spread wider.

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” As if to answer Sam, Gabriel palmed his own erection.

“Paint you in a pair of shorts that I have to tear a hole into just to fuck you. Make you a pair of gloves while your hands are in the shapes of fists, that way you can’t touch yourself while I’m fucking hard into you.”

Sam stared at his angel, his mouth suddenly watering.

“Imagine me tearing it off of your body, with my teeth.”

There was a pause between them as they stared at one another. In a flash Sam finished the rest of his Scotch. On his movement Gabriel did the same. Taking his hunter by the hand, Gabriel flew them out of the club and back to their hotel room.

Gabriel did not rip the collar off Sam that night but had him carefully cut into the back of it with a knife so that they could pull it off, save it for later. In the meantime, they were already dreaming up of things to do with their new found toy.

**Author's Note:**

> What I was thinking of for the collar: https://i.vimeocdn.com/video/459048477_1280x720.jpg  
> Liquid Latex is fun! http://www.liquidlatex.com/


End file.
